A Mole in the Field Affair
by jkkitty1
Summary: Rogue KGB are receiving info from moles within UNCLE, and join forces with Thrush for their support of money and men in their plan to sabotage the Russian government. Can Napoleon and Illya stop them in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A Mole in the Field**

**Chapter 1**

**The smoke filled room was crowded with all the section chiefs and their seconds. Their purpose was to create a better world, which was now being threatened by someone who was betraying their oath to UNCLE. **

**The leading men and women whether enforcement agents or scientists sat around the table in Alexander Waverly's office discussing the latest transmission of stolen data to a rogue section of the KGB called the Red Stars. Raised voices argued with one another until Waverly brought the meeting back to order.**

**Illya Nichovetch Kuryakin, the only Russian in the group, had received condemning glances by more than one member of those gathered, but no one spoke their thoughts out loud which would've led to an immediate confrontation with Napoleon Solo, the second most powerful man sitting at the table. **

**The Russian, on the other hand, ignored the glances while he studied the information in front of him.**

**As Chief Enforcement Agent, Napoleon was being groomed to take over Waverly job and he would stand up for his partner should he be accused of any wrong doing. **

**"Sir, do we've any leads other than that information is leaving our offices here and abroad then finding its way to the Red Stars?" **

**"No. We're aware that quite a number of our people have visited the offices from which the information was transmitted. Fortunately, we've identified the agents who have been at all the offices within the appropriate time frame."**

**Waverly continued speaking, "The information so far isn't too damaging to our organization, but whomever is stealing the information seems to be increasing its importance with every transmission. We must find our leak and silence it immediately."**

**The agents present looked silently at each other with the exception of Guy Williams from Section 3, who glared directly at Illya specifically,****  
><strong>**"Perhaps Mr. Kuryakin would have some insight into this particular group of KGB agents receiving the information." Williams said.**

**Napoleon's bearing stiffened visibly at the implied accusation but before he could speak the Russian placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "I am not familiar with these men or the group to which they belong."**

**The tension in the room rose as the Napoleon faced Williams until Waverly stepped in.**

**"Gentlemen, we aren't here to accuse each other; we have suspects from the various offices and are investigating these agents." **

**The door to the meeting room opened unexpectedly and an outraged Josephine Nichovia Kuryakin walked in without permission. She stopped in front of the table and glared angrily at the people assembled there.**

**"Miss Kuryakin may I ask what's the meaning of this intrusion?" Waverly demanded. **

**"Sir, I expect the KGB and GRU to be watching me, and am not surprised that the FBI and CIA are doing it, but when UNCLE starts to suspect me as an informer, I have had enough." **

**She placed her gun, communicator and ID on the table then announced, "I quit." She turned without making eye contact with anyone at the table, walking out and leaving those in the room surprised into silence for the moment.**

**….**

**Before anyone could react, Napoleon and Illya rushed after her, ****hearing Waverly heatedly barking ****their names as the door slid closed. They continued ignoring his call, catching her as she entered the hall.**

**Napoleon grabbed her arm swinging her around face him, "What the hell was that all about?"**

**She glanced at his hand demanding, "Remove it!"**

**He thought about it for a moment, but knew the second he did she would flee. "Tell me what you were doing in there."**

**"I was unaware that you are heard of hearing," she sarcastically said.**

**"**_**Malenʹkaya sestra**_** (little sister), speak to us," Illya pleaded. **

**"I am no longer working for UNCLE and am going home, I thought that I made that plain."**

**Napoleon attempted to pull her into an empty room, as a crowd was beginning to gather, but she refused to budge.**

**"Jo, we don't understand," Illya softly said trying to get her to explain what was happening, "Do you not understand that by quitting UNCLE you will be recalled. Even if you stay hidden, they will find you."**

**"You misunderstand me, I am going home to Russia," she clarified.**

**"That is a death sentence, you can't do that," both men stated shocked that she would even consider it.**

**"At least I will know who my enemies are, and where the bullet will be coming from unlike here where I do not know who to trust and when to except someone to stab me in the back. "**

**"What about those of us who care about you?" Napoleon asked holding her hand in his.**

**"Care for me! You two are betraying me by just being part of this investigation. Not one person here has defended me," she accused glancing from them to the gathering crowd. **

**From behind them they heard Lisa Rogers, Waverly's secretary calling them, "Waverly wants you back in here now. He's very angry."**

**The men were torn between their duty and their personal life. Napoleon let his arm drop off her arm. Turning he walked back toward the room head down. **

**Illya touched her face, "Please," he pleaded once more, "I just found you and cannot lose you again. We will fight this charge together. You are all I have left in the world."**

**"Remember I love you both more than my own life," she said as she turned walking through the people who were lingering in the hall. Illya watched her walk out of his life toward what he believed could be her death.**

**…**

**As they entered the room the saw Waverly lifting the telephone receiver, dialing a number then spoke into it, "She's on the move. Remember she is only a suspect so follow but don't apprehend or restrict her movements. Call when you have something to report."**

**Hanging up the phone, he looked at the people gathered in front of him, "You're all dismissed at this time; we'll continue this discussion later this afternoon. I want all departments to review their records creating a report of information that might have been compromised. Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin you will remain." **

**…. **

**Andreas Petros, Jo's regular partner, followed her to the Russian consulate, where she spoke to the guard before entering the building with only her customary black clothes on her back. **

**He had known her since she came to UNCLE as the second GRU representative and trusted that she wouldn't sell out UNCLE but was concerned when he saw her entering the building. Although he would report what he had witnessed, he didn't have to be happy about it. **

**…. **

**As the room cleared out, Napoleon and Illya remained in their seats waiting for Waverly to acknowledge their continuing presence, "Gentlemen, what do you think you were doing discussing security matters in a hallway? I don't remember dismissing you to follow up on Miss Kuryakin's actions. It's now common knowledge all over the building thanks to you actions."**

**"Sir, we don't understand what just happened?" Napoleon confessed. **

**"It's quite clear to anyone present, Mr. Solo. Miss Kuryakin quit. What is there to question? I'd appreciate you doing completing the required report as asked. Mr. Kuryakin, I also expect your full cooperation in this matter." **

**"Sir, I don't believe she'd betray UNCLE. She's one of my agents, and I'd like to know exactly what is going on. I'm the CEA who does understand proper protocol." **

**"First, she's no longer your agent, she quit. She was my agent as are you. Perhaps, if you have a problem accepting this, we need to look for a new CEA." **

**Napoleon looked from Waverly to Illya. He knew his partner would follow his lead in the pursuit in questioning what was happening. This was only the second time in his career that he questioned his boss' actions openly, the last in the Concrete Overcoat Affair. **

**Although he actually knew that Waverly would never do anything that was not absolutely necessary, he felt that he had needed to question this situation. Taking a deep breath the CEA said, "I'm sorry sir; I'm confused." **

**Both men studied the table before them, "Sir….," Illya began. **

**"Dismissed gentlemen, I'll see you at the meeting later this afternoon," his tone made it clear that their continuing objections wouldn't be welcome. **

**As they rose to leave, the communication board buzzed, "Waverly" he answered turning his back on the two puzzled agents who stopped to listen to the incoming communication. **

**"She has entered the Russian Embassy, sir," Andreas reported. **

**"I understand Mr. Petros, maintain your surveillance reporting any change in her status," as he disconnected, he noticed the two men still standing there, "Gentlemen, you were dismissed." **

**…. **

**As the partners entered their shared office, the silence they had shared on the walk there continued until Illya, whose entire body shook with anger and frustration, slammed his hand against the wall. **

**He growled, "She is not working for that group of radicals, no matter what evidence there is against her." **

**"I know tovarisch. There has to be a reason for what's happening, we'll find it," Napoleon assured him, "I just don't understand how Waverly could believe she's the leak." **

**Both men lapped into silence once more. As they gather the information requested, a pattern began to emerge. Although none of it was decisive, the information that Waverly had asked for seemed to pile up against Jo and two other agents. **

**By the time their report was completed, although non-conclusive it did seem to indicate that the three agents were the only suspects in the investigation. However, they knew that Jo's actions earlier in that morning would make her the prime suspect. **

**…. **

**A few hours after she had entered the Embassy, Jo was escorted stiffly out, face bruised, hand cuffed behind her back to a waiting car. Someone had quite obviously been questioning her. She had been surprised when the 'interview' had stopped when they had received phone call from an unknown source.**

**Andreas followed them to the airport, where she was led to a waiting Russian jet. After it took off, he returned to headquarters to verbally report in. **

**On the way to Waverly office, he encountered Napoleon and Illya in the hallway where he held his hand up stopping them before they could question him. "My orders are to report my finding to Waverly and no one else, sorry gents. But I'll tell you this, no matter what I saw, I don't believe Jo is the leak." **

**…. **

**The normally quiet halls of UNCLE were raging with gossip. The name Kuryakin could be heard over and over in conversations. Red menace, commie, pinko, traitor, and betrayer were words being thrown about. **

**No one except the section chiefs and their seconds were supposed to know what actually had happened that morning, but it didn't stop the gossip from spreading like wildfire. **

**As the two enforcement agents walked through the halls toward the cafeteria, they noticed the hushed conversations on their approach, which would return to normal tones after they had moved on. **

**Frequently, they heard the name Kuryakin being said aloud. ****"I see the grapevine is in full swing," Napoleon said to his partner. **

**"Grapevine, Napoleon really please speak English," Illya was in no mood for American slang. **

**"Okay my grumpy partner. How about the rumor mill?" **

**Illya gave him an exacerbated look, shaking his head. "She is being convicted without the charges even being known. Sometimes, I believe she and I will never fit in here." **

**His partner understood the Russian's concern. It didn't seem to matter how many time Illya and Jo had almost died for UNCLE's beliefs, some people would never trust them because of their nationality. **

**Napoleon felt this situation was getting out of hand and felt that it would be better if he could talk to Waverly, but it seemed that the head of New York UNCLE had made his own mind up about what was happening. **

**The two agents found the same situation in the cafeteria. Walking by the lunchtime crowd, the conversations stopped until they passed. ****  
><strong>**"Perhaps Napoleon, it would be better if I return to the office and eat there," Illya offered.**

**With a shake of his head, he said a little louder than normal, "If people wish to express their ignorance about matters to which they have no knowledge, I won't allow my meal to be ruined." More than one person turned a shade of red upon hearing that.**

**As Solo and Kuryakin moved from the food line April and Mark called to the agents inviting them to sit at their table.**

**"Nice example of international tolerance." Mark observed, "Tomorrow they'll be tearing someone else apart. How are you doing, old man?" he asked as he turned towards Illya.**

**April moved closer to the Russian, "We're here for both you and Jo," she offered.**

**"I know we have a very active grapevine," Napoleon observed, "But this is spreading too fast for even that. Someone is making sure Jo is convicted without a trial."**

**The four of them glanced around the now full lunchroom, wondering who it was that was selling out UNCLE blamed as they knew it wasn't who was being blamed.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**New York**

**Later that evening, an overhead page requested the four agents' presence in the conference room. The CEA was surprised that all four of them were being summoned but grabbed his paperwork and reported as ordered. **

"**Sit down," they were instructed upon entering the room.**

"**Gentlemen, your report please." Although damning to Jo, the CEA handed it to him and after reading over the summary Waverly returned his attention to them once more.**

"**Your opinions about the report?"**

"**It doesn't look good for Jo," Napoleon admitted, "But I know that she isn't the leak sir." Illya nodded in agreement.**

"**And how do you know this, Mr. Solo because she's your lover or you Mr. Kuryakin because she's your sister? I have warned you about letting your personal feeling interfere with your professional responsibilities. What would you say if this wasn't Miss Kuryakin that we were talking about?"**

**The brutal honesty of Waverly's statement felt like a slap in the face to Napoleon. Although he believed what he was saying, he thought about the question for a moment then answered candidly.**

"**My decision would depend upon which agent we were gathering information about. There are agents I trust with my life and others I'm not so willing to trust. The individual would be the deciding factor in my decision whether or not to believe their innocence or guilt."**

**Waverly knew that his CEA meant every word he said. It wasn't that Jo was the woman he loved, but that she was someone he would trust unconditionally. "Mr. Kuryakin, Slate and Miss Dancer do you agree?"**

**The other three agents nodded in the affirmative. **

**Then Illya said, "Although she is my sister, I would not trust her if I did not believe as Napoleon does that she is innocent. We all know from past experiences it would not be the first time a relative had turned someone in UNCLE."**

**As Waverly cross examined his gathered agents, he knew that none of them would accept anything but loyal devotion to their cause. **

"**Gentlemen, there's some information that you are unaware of." He pressed a button on his desk, "Please have Mr. Petros come in."**

**When he entered, Waverly motioned him to a seat. "Please share your report about this afternoon's surveillance." he said turning to Andreas. After Petros had briefed them on what he had seen, Waverly's eyes settled on one agent to the next.**

"**Well gentlemen, Miss Dancer do you still believe in her innocence?" then waited as each agent reaffirmed their belief in her. **

"**We have a grave situation. The continued existence of our organization may be in your hands. It will be up to you to bring the traitor from this office and those of the other three cities involved to justice. It's imperative that we stop them before the group backing this cell of KBG agents gets any more information."**

**Waverly continued, "We have intelligence that this rogue group is being supplied with men and money by Thrush which makes the situation critical."**

**The agents looked at each other. "Sir, I know we have a lot of damaging evidence against Miss Kuryakin, but I," Napoleon hesitated then glanced at the others. "We don't still believe she's our leak."**

**"I agree with you Mr. Solo." That the statement from their boss had made all of them lean in and pay closer attention to him.**

**"You are correct, she is not our mole. However, because of the evidence planted again her, Miss Kuryakin agreed to be part this assignment to find evidence against the guilty person from Russia," Waverly informed them.**

**"I don't understand sir; why you didn't inform us before when we spoke to you," Napoleon was frustrated and more than a little angry.**

**"Because Mr. Solo, I don't feel that it's my responsibility to explain everything I am doing to you, yet," Waverly responded knowing that although he was beginning to turn over more responsibility to his CEA, he wasn't ready to share ever decisions with him yet.**

**Waverly continued with his explanation, "While we work on our mole problem here, Miss Kuryakin with the help with of the Soviet government is developing a plan to trap the group in Russia. However, we must catch our own spy in order to ensure success."**

**Illya stated very slowly, speaking through clenched teeth, "She is in danger not only from this rogue group and Thrush but from the government itself. There are many there who do not approve of what we are doing."**

**"Both she and I are well aware this. Her safety has been guaranteed by the GRU and KGB for this assignment. It was her decision to accept it" Waverly said as he ended any other further discussion.**

**Although each one of them at the table understood what they had agreed upon when they joined UNCLE, this situation seemed to be unacceptable to all involved. No one spoke, each lost in their own thoughts.**

**"We need to find and eliminate our mole before this situation become irreversible." Waverly broke the silence.**

…**.**

**Plane to Russia**

**Jo felt very much alone after the jet had taken off heading toward Russia, still in cuffs she wondered if she had been betrayed already. A few minutes later the officer in charge sat in the seat next to her. **

"**Captain Lieutenant Kuryakin, we have received orders that a mistake was made, and you are not a prisoner. It seems there was a mix-up in communication between various agencies as to why you were returning." he said as he removed her cuffs. "You have been ordered to be treated according to your military rank. Here's a uniform you may change into." **

**Taking it from the officer, she looked it over then smiled at the officer. She didn't believe that there had been a mix-up but kept her belief to herself. She took the situation as the KGB giving her a message and even though the GRU was willing to have her assist, she was aware they were unhappy about it.**

**It had been over a year since she had worn a uniform and the reminder of her status came crashing back into her memory. She was Captain Lieutenant Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin of the Soviet Air Force and GRU on loan to UNCLE. Under the current circumstances, the last year had almost erased the horrors that she had experienced before joining UNCLE.**

**She had agreed to this charade, but now wondered if perhaps it would cost her more than she was willing to lose. Illya and Napoleon meant everything to her, but she was willing to put her commitment to UNCLE before them.**

**It was too late now to change her mind; for better or worse, she would have to see it through hoping she would survive and be accepted on her return to the life that she now shared with those she loved and loved her.**

**….**

**New York**

**Illya attempted to maintain a professional tone during the meeting.****"May I ask sir, what Miss Kuryakin plans to do in Russia?" He was still shocked that Jo would agree to go back into a situation that could mean her death.**

**"She'll look into the Russian connection of this group. The Russian government has their suspicions but is in need of firm proof before something will be done."**

**"And they will not look into this matter themselves," Illya asked with a sarcastic tone, "They never have had problems blaming someone in the past when there was a problem whether the person is guilty or not."**

**"Mr. Kuryakin, your sarcasm is not acceptable and not getting us anywhere. In this case, just finding someone to blame isn't enough; the Russian government and UNCLE need to discover and trap the true moles," Waverly reprimanded him.**

**"Why Miss Kuryakin?" Napoleon try to take the focus off his partners comments, "We've agents already there, plus there are other agents qualified for this job."**

**"The head of the GRU, General Skobelev, specifically asked for her. Please attempt to remember that she is on loan from the GRU as you are Mr. Kuryakin; we didn't take their request lightly," Waverly voice was touched with annoyance as he was growing tired of the bickering attitude that he was receiving from his agents.**

**Illya thought about what the request might hold for his sister. They had started to open up to each other about their past lives. General Skobelev was responsible for both of their induction into the GRU although they were kept apart with Jo spending her time in his service from the time she was twelve; the General had directed their careers without thought to their family ties. Now his sister was back in ****Skobelev'ssphere of influence.**

**"Sir," Illya bite back his anger. "You do realize he is the one who forced her into the GRU, and is responsible for many of the internal and external scars she now bears."**

**"Gentlemen, has there been a change in leadership here that I'm not aware of," all the agents knew they had pushed him as far as they could, "If there has been please make me aware of it or if not may we continue with this briefing."**

**Mark asked "Sir, I know that I am not very knowledgeable about Russia and their policies, but aren't we placing a lot of faith in a promise? They haven't been too honest with us in the past especially when it involved Mr. and Miss Kuryakin." He had been present at two of the attempts on the Kuryakin's lives from their fellow countrymen.**

**Glancing at the now contrite agents surrounding him, he asked, "Of course we'll need to keep in mind the attempts on both Mr. and Miss Kuryakin lives, but in this case they requested her help. We need a way to bring our mole out into the open and they have agreed to help in this matter."**

**"Now back to the matter at hand. At this point, our New York mole should feel safe with all the focus on Miss Kuryakin's return to Russia. **

**The mole will probably avoid transmitting any information for a while to remain continue his or her cover and remain safe. The other offices involved are pretty sure who the moles in their offices are, so in order to insure Red Stars play our game, we'll need to dangle the perfect piece of information to discover the mole in our office before taking all the traitors down."**

**"You gentlemen, Miss Dancer you will need to approach this assignment with your heads and not your hearts is that understood?" he questioned his top agents making it clear that he expected their professionalism to remain their guiding factor.**

**Napoleon and Illya spread the information out in front of the gathered agents where they scanned everything that was laid out. April held up some of the papers, "What was received by the Red Stars was not the same information that Jo delivered to the Rome office—the date and time are different."**

**Waverly nodded his head, "You will find that Section 1 placed a red herring into the delivery system to ferret out our traitors. As we now pretty sure who the New York mole is, Miss Dancer, Mr. Slate you'll search out the evidence to ensure that he is truly our traitor and how he was able to remove the information from headquarters." The two agents nodded their understanding of the assignment.**

"**Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin, you'll verify that the correct moles that have been identified in each of our other offices where the information was leaked though. When we have everyone identified we'll eliminate them all at the same time."**

**Miss Kuryakin sir?" Napoleon asked.**

**"She can take care of herself. You have your assignments." With that he turned to another file, dismissing his agents from his thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Mole in the Yard Affair Chapter 3**

**Russia**

**When the jet landed General Konstantin Dmitrievich Skobelev and his aide were there to meet Jo. She acknowledged their presence with a smart salute. "Sir." military training immediately replacing the informality she had grown accustomed to at UNCLE.**

"**It has been a long time Captain Lieutenant Kuryakin since we have talked. Relax and walk with me," the General said as the three headed for the waiting car.**

**As they drove toward GRU headquarters, Skobelev tried to make her comfortable in his presence. She had always been one of his favorite officers once she had learned to obey orders or at least give the pretense of doing it. He found her to be serious but intelligent, innocent looking but deadly. When the GRU decided to send her to UNCLE as their second agent representative, he had regretted it but internal pressures forced his hand.**

"**How have you and your brother been?" he asked.**

"**Well, and very busy. Thrush is a very dangerous group trying to take over countries in both in the East and West."**

"**Da, so I have heard." he continued noticing her sitting rigidly beside him. "Really Josephina you must relax some. We did not recall you. Your Mr. Waverly asked for our help, and in this instance we see cooperation as beneficial for UNCLE and our government."**

"**As I understand sir, it was decided that I would be the best agent to address this situation. I am pleased that you feel this is true especially since there have been attempts on mine and my brother's lives by members of our government."**

**The General laughed loudly at her accusations, "Josephina, you could always make me smile. I do miss our conversations; you were never one to pull punches. As we find your participation with UNCLE to our advantage at this time; your safety is guaranteed."**

**They drew up in front of the General's house. "Go to the guest room and relax, I will be back then we shall have dinner. Within the next few days there will be a small gathering with some of your old acquaintances in attendance. I know you left America with nothing but the clothes on your back so you will find appropriate clothing in your room," he called out to her as his car pulled away. **

**Watching him drove away, she thought about how pleasant it was to be back in mother Russia, but both the happiness and sadness of her former life invaded her mind. The General had tried to replace her family when he took her into his home but his demands had left her with a fear of him.**

**After checking her room for bugs and covering those she found, she pulled out her communicator.**

"**Open channel W please," with that a secure direct line to Waverly opened at Jo's request," Sir, I have arrived and will be staying at the General's residence. Did all go well there?"**

"**Yes, there were no problems Miss Kuryakin, although the little scene that you played out with Mr. Solo and Kuryakin did achieve what we hoped. The results will keep things unbalanced here for a while and our mole feeling safe," Waverly informed her.**

**Jo continued her report, "There is a party tomorrow which will be attended by members of the GRU, KGB, and other government officials. I should be able to determine if Thrush is involved with anyone there or not. Any other orders?"**

"**Let the opposition see you there and what happens after they do. If they don't take the bait, we will decide what to do next. Watch your back, and keep me updated, out."**

**…. **

**Sweden**

**While Jo was arriving in Russia, Napoleon and Illya boarded an UNCLE jet to Stockholm, where it would stand by to take them to the next city on their assignment. **

**As they traveled through the city known as the Venice of the North they crossed through the three main islands making up most of the city. Surrounded by clean open water; each offered visitors a refreshing glimpse of the past through its ships and architecture.**

**Most of the city was still filled with traditionally housing but it was changing. Residents were concerned that the new project that included five high-rise office towers would destroy the city's appearance.**

**The majority of the houses still had dark slanted red roofs with the familiar white corners, while the rest of the structure was a basic shade while the windows and doors were contrasted in a different color. If it hasn't been for the urgency of the situation, the two agents would have enjoyed taking a few days to explore the beauty of the city.**

**UNCLE's offices resided in the city's oldest section called the Gamla Stan which still maintained its medieval street layout. A bakery shop which hid the entrance was manned by two agents who served as the bakers and sales people. **

**When they entered, Napoleon saw his partners eyes lit up as he looked over the display of baked goods.**

"**Forget it tovarisch, if you were stationed here, you would never get through the door," he teased knowing the thoughts that had run through his partners head.**

**As Illya grabbed a few Marzariner****(almond)****tarts****,**** taking a large bite out of the first one as he gave his partner an exasperated stare, "Really Napoleon, you make it seem as if I do nothing but eat. I prefer to think of it as a barrier against the times we miss meals." **

**Once no one was in the shop, the two men entered the reception area of HQ by turning the temperature gauge to 350 degree on the false wall=size oven door, pressing the start button, and pulling the handle outwards. **

**Illya followed Napoleon through the door into the reception area laughing, "**_**Hej min kara. Hur mdr du idog? **_**(Hello my dear. How are you today?)," Napoleon said in the little Swedish he knew.**

"_**Valkommen till Sverige**_**, Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin (welcome to Sweden)," the receptionist said as she handed them their badges.**

"**It really doesn't matter where we are, your accent is still horrible," Illya chided his friend leading the way to the main office. The walls, halls and doors were the same as New York allowing them to reach the office without assistance. **

"**Erik Gustafsson," Napoleon greeted the man. He had worked with the agent in ****The Deadly Smorgasbord Affair ****finding him an excellent agent, and was happy to hear of his advancement to his new position. **

"**I would like to introduce my partner, Illya Kuryakin."**

**Illya offered his hand to the man****.**** "Illya, Napoleon, please be seated."**

**After a few minutes of reminiscing the three agents addressed the situation that had brought them to Switzerland. They knew that Eric had been informed by Waverly who the double agent in New York was so that he could begin searching his office's mole. **

"**Have you found our person yet?" Illya asked.**

"**We have her under observation now," Erik said. "Would you like her taken at this time, or do you have other plans?"**

"**Actually, we want to pick up all the agents at the same time, but make sure that they do no damage in the meantime. Tell me about her," Napoleon said.**

"**Her name is Kolina ****Bengsson**** and she has worked for UNCLE just over two years as a translator. We have discovered that she has had a relationship with your New York Thrush agent. At this moment, she is under surveillance and has had no additions contact with anyone else outside of the office."**

"**We'll talk to all your personnel. I understand you have seven agents that work for you so have her come in about half way through the interviews. It's common knowledge that we're investigating the transmission of classified information from several offices, so no one should be surprised when we ask questions about it," Napoleon explained.**

**Each candidate came in separately, and was asked the same questions in case they discussed the interviews later between themselves although they had instructed not to. **

**When ****Bengsson ****entered, they watched her closely from the nervous tick to the roaming of her eyes, she looked as if she were ready to crack before the first question.**

"**Ah, Miss Bengsson, please take a seat," the CEA's gentle smile put her somewhat at ease. ****  
><strong>**"We're questioning all the station personnel as we believe that someone has been giving our secrets away. Anything you can do to help us catch this person would be appreciated."**

**They could see her visibly relax, accepting the fact she was here to help them discover the mole, not be accused of being it. She gave just enough information about two of the other members of the staff to make it seem as if they were the possible plant without making an outright accusation.**

**After they finished talking to the other personnel they returned to Gustafsson's office. **

"**She did everything but accuse the other two of being the traitor," Napoleon said to Erik.**

"**What we'd like to do is just keep her under heavy surveillance until we check out the other offices. When we're sure about the infiltrators in the other two offices then we'll take them all down together." **

**As the men left the office, Illya grabbed another two tarts.**

"**That was too easy? I wonder what is going to go wrong?" Illya said as they walk out the door.**

"**Can't we just take the easy way for once? You're too pessimistic for your own good," his partner shook his head as they entered the car. "I believe tovarisch you're only happy when we're being shot at."**

"**At least I feel more comfortable knowing what the enemy is doing," Illya said as he turned the key in the ignition. **

**Both men heard the click and dove out of the car just as it exploded. The two of them managed to get far enough away from the car to keep from being killed and while rolling, they each pulled their specials, looking around for any further threat. **

**They were helped up by agents who had rushed from the building and were taken back inside headquarters.**

**The partners were lucky and had only cuts, bruises and some burns from the explosion, but the doctor insisted on checking them over. **

**Gustafsson met them as they walked toward medical. "We monitored her calling someone, telling them that the packages were ready to leave. Do you want her picked up now?"**

"**No," Illya said after exchanging a silent glance with Napoleon "Just keep a good watch on her." Then they proceeded into medical.**

**Napoleon saw his partner's clothes looked as bad as his while glancing at his destroyed suit; he knew that Waverly wouldn't be pleased with another additional to his expense account this month. Luckily, it was one of his older suits.**

**While the doctor worked on him, Napoleon kept giving his partner accusatory looks. Finally he said cantankerously as the doctor finished dressing his cuts and burns, "Are you happy now that you know that the enemy is aware we are here?" **

**With his own injuries tended to, Illya answered, "Well at least we know they are aware of our presence." Napoleon jumped off the table that he had been sitting on leaving his partner behind to follow him out the door and to a new car driven by a member of Security.**

**Illya again grabbed a few Toska Tarts ****a****s the two men left for the airport. **

**The CEA eyeballed this partner, "I hope we have a little less Thrush interference at the next office." **

**His partner just smiled as they drove toward the waiting jet. "We shall see."  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A Mole in the Yard Chapter 4**

**Switzerland**

**Later that evening the two New York agents arrived in Geneva. Although night was beginning to fall as they landed, they could see the snow-capped Alps in the background and continued in sight as they were driven through the city's narrow streets and alleys to the clock shop that served as UNCLE's station in Geneva. **

**They watched scenery as it sped by during the drive. The twilight added a shimmer to the Geneva Fountain which was shooting as it water jets into the air, and the stunning dial that hovers over circular flowerbeds in Geneva's English Garden gave the city an old world feeling. **

**After the attack on UNCLE headquarters in Geneva during the ****Birds and Bees Affair, ****it was suggested that they abandon the premises. When it was discovered that Mozart, the mastermind of the affair hadn't divulged the secret of its location, it was decided to retain the building as headquarters.**

**As they exited the car in front of at the clock shop, the driver called Napoleon back to let him know that he had left his gloves on the back seat. Napoleon bent down to get them and that's when the sound of bullets when flying past him. He dove for cover behind the car landing in a puddle as Illya rolled to his left and the sound of bullets hit the sidewalk.**

**They pulled their specials firing in the direction from which the shots came. Within moments other agents streamed from out of the shop to join in the firefight. Finally, the Geneva team sounded an all clear after taking out the sniper from behind.**

**Picking themselves up, Napoleon gave his partner an irritating glance, "I was hoping for a less deadly time here. I suppose you're happy now that it wasn't that easy."**

"**At least it feels more normal, and Waverly did want us to shake things up." Illya responded, ignoring the glance. "Although, I am surprised that they do seem to know our every move."**

**They entered the building that served as the command center by turning the hands on the simulated clock face in the back of the shop to midnight and pulling the door open. **

**Once inside the reception area, Napoleon greeted the woman in French with a disarming grin, "**_**Bonsoir mon cher**_**. (Good evening my dear)," then looked at his partner, "Don't even say it."**

**Illya grinned shaking his head while walking through the door, "I would never dream of it," heading toward the main conference room.**

**They entered the room to see Yannick Zinsli, the Section 2 in charge of this outpost. **

"**Napoleon, Illya come in," the man greeted them. "It's been far too long. No damage from your reception, I hope?"**

"**Only my suit," Napoleon said as he attempted once more to wipe away the mud from the street that covered his suit, Waverly definitely wasn't going to be happy with this month's expense account. **

**Zinsli when on, "If you would like to change into a sweat suit after we finish here, I'm sure we can have your suit cleaned for you? As instructed by Waverly, we've have watched Miss Fah without interfering with her. We're sure she's the double agent. Our investigation showed her relationship with your New York mole. Now how would you like to proceed?"**

**Illya explained how they had handled the situation in Sweden and suggested they do the same thing here. Yannick assured them to help out anyway he could. **

**After the two men had changed from their mud streaked clothes, they began the interviews. **

**The six people of the office were each questioned separately. When Fah entered the room she seemed at ease.**

"**It's been a while Napoleon," she said smiling at him.**

"**Rapahela, what three years now?"**

**She nodded with a suggestive smile. "Perhaps when we are through here we could go and reminisce about those days while making some new memories." **

**Napoleon grinned at her, "That would be nice, but I'm sorry but I'll be taking off for our next stop right after we're finished here."**

**Illya responded with a harrumph, giving his partner an annoyed look because he was flirting with one of the suspects. **

**One of these days, Napoleon's flirting would be the death of them. "If we could get back to the matter at hand," he said.**

**The interrogation went similarly to the one they had conducted in Stockholm. Although not suggesting anyone else, Rapahela offered vague innuendos about the other agents but did not actually accuse any of them. **

**She did however reveal the information that was planted by UNCLE and only the mole would know that. With this evidence proving her betrayal, the two New York agents knew they had the guilty party, and asked that she be kept under surveillance until they checked out the last city before taking all the moles down at once. **

**Their drive back to the airport was uneventful, and they immediately boarded the jet to Rome. The two hour flight allowed them to review the information that they had gathered so far. After arriving in Rome they checked into a hotel for the meal and good night sleep before continuing with their interviews in the morning.**

…**.**

**Russia**

**The General entered Jo's room without knocking while she was dressing, still sitting in front of the vanity. **

**She glanced at him as he reprimanded her, "It seems our security system in this room suddenly stopped working for a few minutes yesterday. Would you know anything about it?" **

"**Sorry, it is my training. Once I remembered where I was I reconnected it," Josephina said giving him a smile that implied she felt the lack of privacy in the room was unacceptable after the freedom she was able to enjoy in America. **

**Moving up behind her, he took his riding crop from beneath his arm to sweeping her long hair away from her back. **

"**I see you still don't get along with others," he said as examined the new scars on her back while ignoring her explanation about the bug. **

"**The people we deal with do not treat their captives very nicely, sir"Josephina replied. Though she remembered more than one of her scars had been received at the hands of this man while she was growing up. **

"**I see you still wear this cross," he held it up examining it as if it were the first time he had ever seen it even though they had fought over it many times, "Still throwing religion into the face of your superiors?" **

"**It belonged to my grandmother. I wear it to honor her," Josephina responded, but she was tired of the old argument, "I am sure even my superiors would not object to one of its citizens showing respect to their family."**

**A smile crossed the General lips. "I see that you still like to play around with dangerous rules. You do know the government does not support religion but yes we do encourage honoring those from our family. You win this one. Well hurry my dear the guests are arriving."**

**After the General left she examined her scars in the mirror. His punishments were harsh when someone would not obey him instantly and in her case she was often on the receiving end of his reprimands until she understood how to play the game. She wondered why he had asked for her on this assignment and supposed that she would find out in time.**

…**.  
><strong>**Later that evening as she stepped downstairs she bumped into a man coming around the corner. They each instantly recognized the other as an enemy agent. **

"**Miss Kuryakin, fancy meeting you here," the Thrush agent said.**

"**Mr. Hossain, why am I not surprised," Josephina said, trying to move around him. With the Pakistani agent here, she knew Thrush was indeed involved. The last time she last saw him was in Paris when he managed to avoid a trap that Andreas and she had set for him.**

"**I figured you would be in New York with the rest of your friends," he baited her attempting to make her angry.**

"**Your organization has made that very difficult, now if you will excuse me," once more she attempted to step around him. How she would like to wipe the smile off his face but knew this was not the place or time.**

**He grabbed her arm and spinning her around, "Don't walk away from me, you bitch. I'm not fooled by you. I know you're here to try to put a stop to what's happening. Let me assure you that you won't succeed."**

**She pulled her arm out of from his hand, glaring at him, "Do not touch me again," she warned icy.**

**The General appeared at her side, "Josephina, why are you quarreling with our guest?" he demanded.**

"**Your guest? You asked about the new scars, perhaps he could be the one to enlighten you since he was the one who put some of them there?"**

**The General showed his anger. "You will either act civilized Josephina or face the consequences." **

"**Then sir perhaps it is best if I leave.**

**She moved towards the staircase when he said her name in a tone she hadn't heard in a year. It usually meant she was to be punished for some oversight that he believed she had committed.**

"**You'll remain at the party as ordered. We'll discuss this later," the General left no room for her to dispute it with him. **

**She turned to face the two men, "As you ordered sir," she heard herself saying, "But I would be very careful how far you trust that man," she said as she entered the ballroom. **

**She recognized many people in the room and guesses any number of them could be with the Red Stars. **

"**Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin," she heard a familiar voice making her heart freeze as this was a person from the past she hoped not to see tonight. **

**Turning slowly she smiled at him, "Cheslav Petrovich Sidorov it is nice to see you. What are you doing now?" **

"**What you really want to know is do I have anyone else in my life? Sidorov said an attitude that showed he hadn't changed over the time they had been apart.**

**He was once a man she thought she knew, loved, and hoped to spend her life with until she discovered he was everything she hated-cruel, ambitious to the point of not caring about anyone but himself.**

"**No. Your life is yours. I am sorry but the General wishes me to circulate."**

**As she began to walk away he leaned into her, whispering into her ear, "I still have the pictures; perhaps the General would enjoy them."**

**She thought about the pictures when she had disobeyed the General and took him for her lover. He had taken them to blackmail her into getting information from the General. Although she stopped seeing him after that she never told anyone what he had asked her to do.**

**She turned once more to see his cruel smile, "Do your best then," she said walking away.**

**Old acquaintances asked questions spoke about their current lives and asked about hers in return, most which she wasn't able to answer, and even if she could she felt it wasn't a safe thing to do.**

**Her closest comrade from the years in the GRU, Sophia Ivanovna Titov, was cold and distant. When Josephina tried speaking to spoke to her, Sophia accused her of betraying and abandoning her county and duty. Josephina left the room saddened that her trip home left her feeling adrift in a sea of strangers.**

…**.  
><strong>**The party was still going strong when she decided to explored the house,****leaving those from her past behind. **

**Jo was on the second floor when she heard the voice from her past and Hossain talking softly in one of the rooms. She placed her ear against a door as she stood outside it. They were discussing the latest information that was delivered from their UNCLE mole in Rome. The voice of the Russian traitor came through loudly, sending surprise and disappointed through her. **

**She was listening to Hossain speaking when she felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressing against her head. **

"**You can hear much better inside the room," the gunman said, as he opened the door pushing her inside. **

"**Well, Josephina. I see you found me out, but you really are not surprised are you?" the mole said as she felt the butt of a gun hit her head sending her to her knee****s**** before collapsing to the floor . **

**As darkness overtook her, she heard the Russian mole ask Hossain, "Why not just kill her now?" but lost consciousness before she heard he answer. **

"**She can be our bargaining piece if we need one."**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Mole in the Yard Chapter 5**

**Italy**

**The UNCLE jet carrying the two tired agents set down at a private airfield in Rome. Napoleon and Illya saw a car racing towards the plane as they were readying to step down from it. They threw themselves down to the ground, rolling under the plane, pulling their weapons to defend themselves, again.**

**The flight crew acknowledged the oncoming danger with as shout as they prepared to join in.**

**Aiming carefully, Napoleon took out the right front tire while Illya hit the left. The car swerved, rolling over and tossing the occupants out the door.**

**As Napoleon stood looking at the overturned car, he felt a breeze on his leg. Looking down, a tear in his pants from the knee down greeted him. As Illya approached the overturned vehicle, he noticed it at well.**

"**I am glad I do not have to fill out your expense account this month." he smiled.**

**Napoleon shook his head knowing that Waverly was going to be more than unhappy about a third suit in three days. "Well, at least I didn't blow up a car again," he shot back at this partner knowing it really wasn't the same thing. **

**They arrived at the hotel shortly afterward, had a meal in the restaurant next door then retired to their room to relax. **

**Napoleon glanced out their hotel window, admiring the blending of the old and new Rome. There were ancient monuments, medieval and Renaissance buildings and fountains including the Colosseum and Saint Peter's Basilica mixed among modern constructions. Although there was such great beauty surrounding him, his mind wasn't on it but was instead on how much he would like to be sharing all with Jo.**

**Illya noticed his partner had that faraway look in his eyes while he was staring out the window. **

**"She will be okay," he said, though he was unsure himself.**

**Napoleon turned from the window facing his partner, "I know, but can't help but worry about her." They spend the following hour reviewing what they had learned so far and making plans for the next day. Finally, too tired to work anymore, sleep overtook them**

**...**

**They were dressing as they waited f****or breakfast to be delivered when heard someone trying to open their door alerting them to a possible danger. The agents grabbed their guns in unison, taking positions at either side of the door.**

**Illya pulled open the door allowing the men outside to rush into the room where he and Napoleon quickly darted them. They approached the 'downed' men, using their feet to give them a shove and check their status. **

"**Well, tovarisch seems that they know we're here and are really don't like it."**

"**I will call for cleanup. Then I believe we need to get to headquarters and see what they have for us."**

**...**

**They entered a tailor shop entrance, similar to that of Del Florias back in New York an old man standing at the press hit the handle of his machine twice and the door to the reception area opened.**

"_**Benvenuti a Roma**_** (Welcome to Rome)," the Italian receptionist said then smiled at Napoleon as she attached his badge to his lapel.**

"_**E che bella accoglienza è.**_** (And what a beautiful welcome it is)," Napoleon returned in Italian grinning as he explored the woman's body with his eyes. **

"**Come on Napoleon, Mr. Venerdi is waiting for us," Illya said irritated as he took his badge from the woman and pinned it to his suit jacket.**

**Napoleon hurried to catch up with his partner as he headed towards the office.  
>"I was just saying hi, you didn't have to be rude." <strong>

"**Your hellos can take hours, and we do not have the time. I will however, give you credit that your Italian accent is at least passable."**

**With that, Napoleon gave his partner a disgruntled look. "Not all of us have all the time in the world to refine our language skills. Some of us actually have an outside life."**

"**You know this assignment is getting to me," Illya said as they made their way to the office. "We are no closer to finding out anything new, only confirming what we already know. And I do not like that Jo is spending a moment more than needed with Skobelev."**

"**You really don't like the man do you?" Napoleon wondered what it was that made Illya dislike him so much, but the discussion was cut short as they entered Venerdi's office.**

**...**

**"Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin welcome." Venerdi shook their hands offering them a seat. "Please, sit down and have some cappuccino and biscotti. Tell me how is Alexander."**

**"He sends his regard, sir," Napoleon said as he accepted the cappuccino from Venerdi's secretary. As the woman walked out of the room, Napoleon twisted in his seat to watch her exit.**

**Illya observed his partner with amusement. No matter how critical the situation, Napoleon always seemed to find time to share his charms with the ladies of UNCLE.**

**After a humph from his partner, Napoleon turned back to the Rome Section One, "What have you discovered, sir?" **

"**We have narrowed down our suspects to two women;" Venerdi said, "Both went out with your New York double agent and had access to the information, but we've haven't had luck with determining which one it is at this time. I'm afraid gentlemen that will be your job." **

**Napoleon outlined they plan to the Rome chief. "We'd like to talk to all the agents as we've done at all the other sites." As the agency has over twenty agents working there, the partners knew it would take at least two days to interview them all, but was necessary in order to keep Thrush from guessing which people were suspects of their search. **

**...**

**After spending a substantial part of the day talking to the agents from the site, the first suspect final came in to be interviewed. She looked small and almost mousy. Avoiding looking at either agent, she answered their questions without looking into either of their eyes when speaking. ****  
><strong>**  
>She offered no information about herself or anyone else from the site and simply answered their questions. Neither Napoleon's reassuring smile nor Illya's brooding glare could get her to speak further.<strong>

**When she was dismissed, the two men spent dinner discussing her demeanor and the possibility that she was their spy. After a debate both of them agreed that she wasn't the mole and hoped the next day would provide evidence as to the identity of the double agent in the Rome headquarters.**

**...**

**After the second day of questioning, although the two New York agents were still unsure which person was the Thrush operative, they were leaning towards Anjelica De Maria who was the second suspect that they had interviewed. Napoleon suggested supper to her as a ruse, which she had quickly agreed to leave Illya to fend for himself.**

**As Napoleon and Anjelica had dinner then retired to the agents' hotel room, Illya sat in the bar downstairs ordering a vodka and then another to deaden the unfamiliar emotions he was feeling.**

**He knew his own past involvement with the General had created fear and loathing of the man within himself, but now his sister was back within the grasp of the General and he did not like it. He had less fear for himself as the freedom of living in the West had banished that, but was still afraid for Jo and how she would fare in this situation. **

**One more vodka made Illya wonder why he had never looked at what Napoleon had always done with women in a different light. Thinking about it, he knew now it was because his sister was involved. Although it was necessary at times to sleep with women to get the information they needed, he felt that Napoleon used women. **

**Illya never said anything before even when his sister and Napoleon became close. Afterwards he wasn't sure if she would allow him to step into the role of older brother and was afraid of losing her if he tried to be her protector but he was her only family. After ****he downed one more drink, he returned to their floor hearing Napoleon telling Angelica he would put her into a cab.****  
><strong>**  
>Illya leaned against the wall across from the hotel room Napoleon was in with Angelica. Napoleon was just returning upstairs after depositing his date in a cab when he stepped off the elevator straightening his tie and suit jacket to spot his partner standing across the hall with his arms crossed glaring at him.<strong>

**Napoleon started toward him, but Illya took off down the hall in front of him. ****"Wait up," Napoleon called out to him moving quickly to catch up. "What is it? What's wrong tovarisch?"**

**"Did you get the information you needed?" Illya asked angrily, "And while you were at it, did you thank the woman for it?"**

**"Hold up there partner. I did what I needed to in order to get that information. And yes, I did get the it! Since when do you get angry over how I get what we need?"**

**Illya whipped around, "Since you told my sister you love her. Is it not she who you want? Yet given an opportunity, you cannot keep from sleeping with another woman." He turned storming away leaving his partner.**

**"Now wait a second," he started after Illya, catching up to him then grabbing his arm to turn him around to face him. "Your sister and I have an understanding. This isn't any of your business."**

**Illya opened their room and pulled Napoleon into it. "I have stood around, watching you continue to use sex to get the information you need without trying any other method. She may accept your behavior, but I do not."**

**"Look Illya," now angry himself, Napoleon hissed though his teeth, "Jo and I both understand and accept that sometimes sex in the line of duty is necessary. You may not have noticed but I'm not sleeping with every woman that comes my way any more."**

**The two men glared at each other, both knew they wanted the best for Jo.**

**Illya was just beginning to learn about his sister, and the pain from her past often hurt him deeply. Napoleon knew he loved her but also knew that UNCLE would be first for a long time.**

**"You are correct; at times it is a necessity but that does not mean I have to like it." Illya answered almost ashamed of himself for his reaction to something that had happen more times than he cared to mention.**

**"This really is not the time or place to have this discussion, and I think Jo needs to be part of it," Napoleon said.**

**The next morning neither man spoke to the other on the way back to the tailor shop. Both knew that although they had to finish last night discussion, they allowed the tension between them to disappear as they concentrated on the assignment at hand.**

**They returned to their hotel room after informing Venerdi of their conclusions and instructing him to keep Anjelica under strict observation.**

**….**

**Russia**

**She woke in a cold dark hole.****It was about 12 foot round, walls smooth as glass, no windows or doors could be seen. Only the opening at the top of the hole let any light into the cell. The cot that she was on held a paper-thin mattress and blanket, both which had seen years of use. A small hole in the floor for a bathroom and bucket of water were the only other things in the cell.**

**It had surprised her when the Russian mole had revealed themself to her." This betrayal hurt deeply because she had believed there had been caring or at least a friendly relationship at one time. Sitting on the cot, she wondered what would happen next.**

**….**

**Rome**

**The beeping of Napoleon's communicator woke the two agents up from the few hours of sleep they had been able to get, "Solo here."**

"**Report Mr. Solo," Waverly British accent cut through his sleepy haze.**

"**We have reconfirmed the women in the three offices that are helping our mole. All of them are under close surveillance until we're ready to pick them up. We're ready to set the trap for our man in New York. Miss Dancer and Mr. Slate will set out the bait today. Something so vital that he will have no option but to pass on it." Waverly informed him.**

**"And in Russia sir, how is Miss Kuryakin doing?" Illya picked up his head to hear the answer to that. Both of them were concerned about Jo and hoped for good news.**

**"I'm afraid she's missing. I've not heard from her for two days. Last time General Skobelev saw her was at the party. He has assured me that they're looking for her and will continue to do so. That gentlemen is why you'll be heading for Russia tonight. I expect you to continue with her assignment."**

**"Do we know where she was when she disappeared, sir?" Napoleon asked.**

**"General Skobelev will fill you in on all the details when you arrive there. Your flight will leave tomorrow morning at ten ****am Rome time, be ready. Miss Dancer and Mr. Slater are ready to spring our trap here, so it's imperative that you two are in place to catch the traitor on that end."**

**"How quickly can we expect this information to be released? Will we have time to look for Miss Kuryakin first sir?" Napoleon questioned.**

**"Trapping the traitor comes first; if you do happen across Miss Kuryakin in the implementation of your assignment so much the better. However, she's an agent and is expected to take care of herself," Waverly answered.**

**Neither man said anything for a moment. Waverly continued, "Mr. Kuryakin, I expect you to remember that you are representing UNCLE and will respect our allies in this venture. Do I make myself clear?"**

**Illya looked toward his partner then leaned into the communicator, "I understand sir."**

**"Good, I count on a member of my organization to act in accordance with our policies no matter their personal feelings. Good night gentlemen," he said signing off.**

**Sleep was fleeting for both Napoleon and Illya that night, as they were lost in their own thoughts about Jo disappearance. They could do nothing until they arrived in Russia and each hoped they wouldn't be too late.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Mole in the Yard Affair Chapter 6**

**New York**

**April Dancer and Mark Slate sat in the conference room across the table from Waverly.**

**"We have discovered how he's removing information from UNCLE Headquarters," Mark said as he handed Waverly their written report.**

"**I'd like you to give a verbal summary of what you have discovered," Waverly said indicating the folder Mark had sent around the table to him. **

"**He's has been photocopying the information then placing the copies in a scan proof container. When he goes to different cities he then delivers them to the moles there," April explained. **

"**It's time to take the next step and put an end to his actions," Waverly said then into the intercom he said, "Send in Mr. Smithe and Williams."**

**Dancer and Slate waited for the Section Three head Smithe and Williams his second to join them before proceeding. Waverly continued to read the file in front of him until all four agents were present.**

"**We need to ensure that no one acquires the information about our new undertaking. The four of you will take charge of the arrangements here and aboard. Section three will look after all the preparations here, while Miss Dancer and Mr. Slate you'll guarantee the information is transfer to our Rome branch without incident," Waverly spoke as he assigned each section to the security detail.**

"**May we ask what the information is that we're to transfer?" April asked.**

"**We are about to reassign a few key personnel to our Rome offices who are unknown to the Thrush operatives in that area. The agents photographs and data will be taken by you two," pointing to April and Mark, "personally and are to give the information only to Mr. Venerdi"**

"**Why not just send the information by computer now?" Mark asked.**

"**We can't be sure our computers are safe," April supplied the explanation for the current plan.**

"**Mr. Smithe and Mr. Williams you'll prepare the information to be transferred. No one outside this room is to know of any of these plans, is that understood? It's imperative this information is transferred to the Rome office without incident. Any questions?" Waverly asked.**

"**Yes, sir," the four agents answered then left to complete their assignments.  
><strong>**….**

**Russian Cell**

**Jo's memories of the last time she was held within these walls filled her mind. She had angered the General and spent a few days of complete silence with infrequent meals delivered through a small opening in the wall. **

**Although a loner by nature, she had found that after days of not hearing the sound of human voices she was ready to do what she was told instead of spending more time there or at least let them believe that they had broken her. The mole had knowledge of how this punishment had shaken her in the past and she wondered if he was attempting to achieve that same response again. **

**She was upset with herself for being careless; her capture shouldn't have happened. If she hadn't been so busy thinking about her feelings regarding those at the party, she would've prevented this from happening. **

**Although held prisoner she had been asked no questions, beaten or tortured her. No, they just left her ****t****here to face her worst fear—being vulnerable, afraid, and alone. Being abandoned, something she didn't want to think about.  
><strong>**….**

**Russia**

"**Sir, Captain Lieutenant Kuryakin and his partner Mr. Solo are here," General Skobelev's aide informed him.**

"**Let them in and do not disturb us," the General said dismissing his aide, then stood ready to meet the UNCLE representatives unsure how Kuryakin would react to him.**

"**Illya Nichovetch, Mr. Solo please sit down," he offered. While Napoleon took a seat, Illya refused choosing to stand.**

"**Where is my sister?" he demanded immediately, "You promised her safety and security. She is now missing. Is this the way you keep your promises?"**

**Napoleon was shocked that his normally quiet partner was taking this tact with the powerful man standing in front of them.**

"**Son," the General began, but before he could continue Illya interrupted him.**

"**Do not call me that. I am not nor would I ever desire to be your son. Do not confuse any cooperation I give you or your people with loyalty to you personally. We are here for two reasons, and two reasons only. We will help catch your traitor and find my sister but nothing more."**

"**Illya," Napoleon quietly warned his angry partner.**

"**You do not understand Napoleon. This great man is responsible for keeping Josephina and I apart. Oh yes, that was right you wanted to give her a good life was that not correct?"**

**The General decided this had gone far enough. "Enough Captain Lieutenant Kuryakin! I should not dignify your charges with an explanation but I will. I saw to it your sister had a home, the best schooling, a career, and some sort of family life."**

"**Oh is that what you call it. You beat her, used her, and caused her to do things against her will. You claim you treated her like a daughter, but if that is what you do to members of your family then I pity them. I have seen the scars, heard about how she received them."**

"**Be careful Illya Nichovetch, you forget yourself and who I am," the General cautioned him. **

"**I know who you are and what you did. You kept us apart, sending each of us to separate schools, branches of service and GRU offices. You helped your friend and his nephew, Vitya Ivanovich ****Alexandrov* avenged his father's death for treason by keeping us unaware of each other."**

**The General looked surprised that Illya knew about his part in the conspiracy to keep them ignorant of each other presence. **

"**You were unaware that I knew about it," Illya had seen the surprised look on the General's face.**

"**Vitya kidnapped Josephina and I. He told us about your participation in his revenge before he died. How ****his uncle ordered our farm burnt and family killed and then you at his UNCLE insistence had the two of us sent to different labor camps making sure our father knew about it before he was killed. With your help he kept us apart, you knew what he was doing. So do not tell me that you were protecting Josephina. You knew what was happening to us all along. Deny it if you can," Illya challenged.**

"**I warn you Illya Nichovetch," the ****General said to him once more.**

**Napoleon knew he should stop this ****now, but it was the first time he had ever seen his partner's pain so clearly visible. He also knew that it was because of Jo that Illya was acting as he was. Never did he see his partner act so protective of his sister before, but this case seems to have open many old wounds that Illya had buried. **

**Before he could say anything else, Illya once more responded to the man.**

"**If I do not do what you wish, will you kill me? You had better ****hope that I find her alive and well or you will know how well I was trained to kill in the GRU. One more thing, be aware she is now free of you and your ****control. I will never let you harm her again as you have in the past." The ice-cold tone of Illya's voice left no doubt that he meant every word he said.**

"**Are you threatening me, Illya Nichovetch?" the General demanded angrily.**

**At this point, Napoleon did intervene before any other threats could be issued by either man or the issue at hand was forgotten.**

"**Illya perhaps you could use some air? I'll continue this discussion with the General." He placed his hand on his partner's shoulder sensing the anger and tension there. **

**The release of his feelings was not something Illya was used to, and now that they were being released he found it hard to rein them back in. He felt the hand, offering friendship and support. Slowly the tension left him, he smiled coldly, "There is no need Napoleon. I have said all I have to say."**

**Quiet in the room settled as the three men looked at one another. Finally Napoleon broke the silence that had developed by pulling their attention back to issue at hand.**

"**Can you tell us the last time you saw Miss Kuryakin and if she indicated to you any person of ****interest?" **

"**No one has seen her since the party. She did have an altercation with one of the guests earlier in the evening, but did not seem to have any other problems." The General decided to ignore Illya and speak only to Napoleon.**

"**This problem she had, did you know the person it was with?" Napoleon asked.**

"**I did not invite him, but one of the other officers did. His name was Hossian. Josephina became very angry and was rude to him claiming he was a member of Thrush. She did not offer any proof."**

"**Did you even ask her for proof or any explanation or did you just support him instead of my sister?" Illya challenged. **

"**Remember Mr. Kuryakin," the General purposely avoided the rank Illya had earned, "You are here at my discretion. Do not push me too far as you are still a member of the Soviet Navy and GRU and subject to their rules and regulations. I can see to it that you lose your right to return to UNCLE."**

**Napoleon knew this was getting them nowhere and that the threats from the two would only prevent them from working together to solve this problem. The two Russians were allowing their contempt for each other and their past histories to overshadow the issues.**

"**Gentlemen, can we get back to the task at hand. We do have a missing agent, mole, and Thrush to worry about. I don't think this is the time or place to air your personal conflicts."**

**The General and Illya looked at one another, each trying to determine if they could work together. Finally they both dropped their eyes.**

"**You are right Mr. Solo our personal disagreement should not interfere with our search for our common enemies," the General agreed.****  
><strong>**…..**

**New York**

**The traitor didn't like having to pass on the information with Jo now out of the picture. They would know that the true double agent was still in New York, but this information was too valuable not to pass on. He had spoken to his masters in Thrush and they agreed to allow him to become an active member in their organization once he sent the information to the mole in Rome.**

**He would show Waverly, the one who had been responsible for him not serving as a Section Two agent. Yes he had achieved one of the highest ranks in UNCLE's Section Three but he wanted more and the 'old man' had prevented it. He had proven that he was as good as Solo and Kuryakin by stealing intelligence right from under UNCLE's nose and not getting caught.**

**The Russian had been the last straw. How could they have allow allowed a commie to join Section Two then prevent him from moving up? He had shown both UNCLE and the Soviets what he could do and what he was capable of. Now it was time to go to Thrush and take up a role in their enforcement section.**

**Russian Cell**

**Jo woke to the sound of the grate opening which could only mean a meal was being provided to her or perhaps clean water, but she did not move or care. She refused to allow their actions to attack her psyche or cause her panic. There was no purpose, she knew they were trying to distress her psychologically and there would be no one to see or to speak to.**

**She held onto her cross tightly as she played with her onyx ring, her reminder of Napoleon's love then once more closed her eyes for some welcome sleep where she could dream about being with those she loved.**

******* The Answers to the Questions Affair**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Mole in the Yard Affair Chapter 7**

**New York, Stockholm, Geneva, and Rome Headquarters**

**The signal had been given. The mole had completed what he needed to do in order to deliver the final documents to Thrush Central. His position in UNCLE would be over as it would be clear to all that he had given this information away, but would be well worth it, and he would be long gone before they discovered his betrayal. **

**He finished copying the microfilm placing it into an alarm proof container that would bypass UNCLE security and began to hide it in his jacket when the door burst open. He grabbed for his gun but before he could reach it, he was surrounded by many of his own Section Three agents led by Williams.**

"**Mr. Smithe, go ahead, make just one little move, please?" Williams said, "Because I'd love to put a bullet through your head right now. I may not like the Kuryakins but no one had the right to set up a fellow agent."**

**Smithe knew he had no place to go. He removed his gun and handed it over to Willaims, handle first. "That's okay Williams, I know you'd enjoy nothing better," then he handed him the microfilm that he had copied. **

…**.**

**In Stockholm, Kolina ****Bengsson**** looked up from her desk in translations as the Section Three agents came for her. She knew it would happen once she understood what Smithe had told her what to do. **

**Though he was the first man to ever claim that he loved her, she let that loneliness make her into a fool, being used by him. As she was led away, tears ran down her face as she had been betrayed by the man she thought she loved, just as she had betrayed the only home she had ever known-UNCLE.**

…**.**

**In Geneva, Rapahela Fuh was ready to leave for the evening when Section Three agents stopped her. She went with them without protest. **

**Accustomed to getting her way by flirtation, she attempted to gain their attention, "I'm sure this is a mistake, gentlemen. Perhaps we could take this discussion some place more comfortable." She suggested smoothing her blouse with her hands while accentuating her bust line and moistening her lips with her tongue in a sensual manner as Yannick Zinsli joined her in an interrogation room.**

**Yannick ignored her suggestions, "We have enough information to sentence you to death. Perhaps you would like to trade information for your life?"**

**Rapahela knew that she was not going to get out of this "I hate men," she hissed. "All of you use us and then throw us away. You can tell Smithe that he'll pay for this. While you're at it, tell Solo I'll get him for his part in this, too!" with that she sat in silence.**

…**.**

**In Rome, Anejelica De Maria delivered the false information that she had received from what she thought was her contact. The false information was forwarded I to a member of the Red Star earlier in the day. Later while she sat at her desk she saw Section Three agents entering the transportation division. Anjelica knew why they were coming and knew that she could not spend the rest of her life in jail.**

**She should have known that Smithe had been using her, but didn't care at the time. Now she would pay for it. The pill lying in her desk drawer was the answer to the problem. She had been told it was quick and painless so removing it from the drawer she bit into as they reached her desk. **

"**I am sorry," she said to them as she took her last breath. **

…**.**

**Russia**

**Illya answered the buzzing of his communicator, "Kuryakin here."**

"**Is Mr. Solo with you?" Waverly began.**

"**Yes sir, the General is in the room also."**

"**Good. We have picked up all our moles without any injuries. Although we have insured UNCLE safety, the General will still need your assistance with his end of this case. Thrush needs to be stopped. See to it," with that he signed off. **

"**Well gentlemen, it seems as we will finish this assignment together," the General looked at Illya purposely, "No matter how we feel about it."**

**The two men silently agreed to a ceasefire of hostilities at least until the job was completed and Jo was safe. **

…**.**

**With the General help, the two agents went over the guest list realizing on his suggestions as to the guilt or innocence of those on it. Illya knew most of the names on the guest list and agreed with the General's analysis.**

**While they were attempting to exclude other from the list, the aide knocked before entering the room.**

"**I told you that I wasn't to be disturbed," shouted the General.**

"**Yes sir, but this has arrived for ****Captain Lieutenant Kuryakin marked urgent," with a nodded of approval from the General, he handed the envelope to Illya.**

"**Dismissed," the General barked.**

**Illya turned the envelope over in his hand looking at both sides of it, "Who knows we are here?" his questions having an accusing tone, "It was not to be common knowledge unless your people have let it slip."**

**Before the General could respond and another confrontation began, Napoleon interrupted, "What does it say?"**

**Illya opened the envelope finding a single piece of paper and a photo of Jo in a cell. **_**We know that the information given to Venerdi was a set up. Meet me at the Mole field at 11pm tonight in exchange for your sister.**_

"**Well we have a time and place, I say we do as they ask and put an end to this mess," Napoleon suggested.**

"**You do realize it is a trap?" the General asked.**

"**We are familiar with this type of invitation and have lived through other ones," Illya grinned as he answered. The coolness in his smile sent a chill down the man before him. This was not the man who he had sent to UNCLE. The west had changed Illya Kuryakin into a frightening agent, one who would carry out any promises he made. "We will get my sister back, and solve your problem."**

**With that the three men made plans to retrieve Josephina Kuryakin and defeat the Red Stars.**

…**.**

**The grate at the top of the cell opened and a rope ladder was lowed. "Up the ladder, Kuryakin," a voice demanded.**

**Jo did not move or even look toward the ladder.**

"**If you've damaged her mind," Hossian threatening the Russian mole, "Thrush Central won't be happy. You were told to hold her prisoner not torture her."**

**The mole was tired of this man telling him how to run this project, "I did not torture her; I cannot help that her mind could not handle her imprisonment. These Kuryakins are weak."**

**Hossian laughed, "You're a fool who doesn't understand UNCLE agents. Go get her up here but be careful, never trust an agent."**

**When the mole stepped on the ground after climbing down the ladder, he grabbed Jo and pulled her off the cot. "Move it," he demanded as he pushed her toward the ladder, "Or I will see to it that you die where you stand."**

**He got her to climb the ladder by poking and prodding her. **

**When they reached the top, Hossian lifted her head. Her eyes weren't focusing and she offered no resistance. "You had better hope that Solo and Kuryakin do not kill you for this," he warned the mole. **

"**Take her to the car, and keep a good eye on her," he ordered one of his men. Turning to the mole, "You'll stay in the car until I call for her," he then headed toward the vehicle and the exchange.**

…**.**

**Napoleon and Illya pulled up in the empty field where the met was to take place and waited for the Russian mole and Thrush to appear. Once the second car came to a stop before them, both men exited the car and stood in the shine of the headlights with their gun aimed in the direction of the other car.**

**Hossian exited his car with a few men guns pointing toward the UNCLE agents. "Really, gentlemen. We'll get no place if everyone has guns pointed at each other."**

**Napoleon offered him a smile, "It's more comfortable this way. Where is Miss Kuryakin?"**

"**She in the car in the accompany of our Russian friend," Hossian turned toward Illya offering him an explanation, "She is fine except for a little wear and tear. Thru she does seem to have disappeared into herself."**

**Illya glared at him, not rising to the man's bait, "I want to see her."**

"**Oh course," with that Cheslav Petrovich Sidorov climbed out of the back seat. **

"_**Choryt**_**," Illya softly exclaimed.**

**Napoleon saw the shocked look on his partners face, "Tovarisch." **

**This man had not only been the man Jo had loved at one time, but also someone who Illya had held as a friend at Cambridge. Cheslav smiled at Illya, "Surprised to see me **_**moĭ dorogoĭ drug**_** (my dear friend)?" then laughed, "You were as easy to fool as she was."**

**Illya's body tightened visible as Cheslav pulling a handcuffed Jo out of the car. Napoleon was worried that he would do something impulsive. "Tovarisch?" the CEA said softly once more.**

**The two agents looked at each other for a moment then coming to an unspoken agreement turned back toward Jo. She was dirty, hair matted, clothes slightly loose on her frame but stood on her own. Her head was down and she made no move to acknowledge anyone.**

"**We can't see her face," Napoleon informed them. "How do we know it's her?"**

"**Look at your brother," Cheslav demanded. When she continued to look down rolling her wrist in the cuffs, he yanked her head up by her hair and directed her face toward them.**

**Although they couldn't see her eyes, the small smile that quickly disappeared let them know she would be ready for whatever they were planning.**

"**Okay Mr. Solo you've seen your agent, now I would like to make the exchange mentioned in the letter you received. Either that or I'll have to make an example of her." With this one of the guards stepped up and placed a gun to Jo temple. "I would hate to make a mess of her pretty face with a hole. Now handle over the information."**

…**.**

**When Napoleon, carrying the information, met Hossian in the center of the field, he shouted now. Jo stomped down hard on Sidorov's foot, then brought her elbow back burying it into his ribs causing him to release his grip on her. She then dropped to the ground giving the UNCLE agents a clear shot. Sidorov dropped on top of her placing his hands around her throat squeezing the breath out of her. **

**Napoleon took down the closest man by bringing up his left fist into his stomach while his right delivered an explosive blow to his jaw snapping his head back. He then grabbed Sidorov pulling him off Jo, and with a punch to his rib cage sent him to the ground unconscious.**

**Illya had dropped and rolled toward the men in front of him, shooting at the Thrush who was guarding his sister. He jumped up and headed toward another man using a karate kick to propel the man into the car then brandished the knife he had pulled from his boot to finish the man off. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind jamming the side of their hand into his throat.**

**Napoleon fell backwards, rolling on his back, firing up at the guard above his partner bringing him down. As the three agents stood, they notice Hollian running across the field. Illya and Napoleon chased Hollian through the field which was filled with mole holes, where he tripped over falling into a opening. This allowed the men to capture him, "Okay Hollian, place your hands on your head," Illya said. **

**He didn't fight the two UNCLE agents, giving up quickly. As they walked back toward the car, Napoleon had a small smile on his face, "You know Illya, it looks like it took a mole to catch a mole."**

**Illya shook his head moaning, "Really Napoleon your jokes are getting worse."**

**When they returned to the car, Jo stood with a gun in her hands over the capture Thrush men and Cheslav. "What took you too so long?" she asked.**

"**I see that you are feeling better," Napoleon teased her. "You know if you are going to complain about how long it took us, next time we can just leave you in a cell."**

**The sound of cars interrupted any additional response she may have made to his statement. **

**The General stepped out of the car with Sophia as the doors of other cars opened spilling out soldiers surrounding the prisoners. He came to stand by the three UNCLE agents. "You seemed to do fine without our help. Josephina are you alright?"**

"**Yes, sir," she answered while moving closer to her fellow agents. "Napoleon and Illya are good in rescuing wayward agents."**

**The soldiers were beginning to load the prisoners in trucks that had arrived. Hossian was placed in with his men; however, when Sidorov passed by the gathered agents, the General called for him to be left with them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Mole in the Yard Affair**

**Chapter 8**

**"Well Cheslav, you have finally made a wrong move. I warned you years ago when you tried to use Josephina to get information against me that sooner or later you would go too far." The General shook his head in disappointment.**

**"You cannot touch me, I am KGB," Cheslav said with a superior attitude.**

**"That is where you are wrong and for once the KGB and GRU are in agreement. You are a dead man."**

**The General nodded his head to Sophia as she stood beside him. She removed her gun taking aim at the traitor and fired, Cheslav falling dead at her feet.**

**Napoleon, Illya, and Jo looked at the General in amazement.**

**"It will save the cost of a trial. In addition Josephina," the General said as he turned toward her, "I think he got what he deserved for what he has did in the past and has recently tried to do to you."**

**"You knew?" she asked surprised.**

**"There was little that you did that I did not know about. As you grew up, I realized that I needed to choose when to confront you. Come back to the house, before you go."**

**"Thank you sir, but we will pick up something at the airport hotel where we have rooms as we leave early tomorrow morning," Illya answered him before Jo could, still unwilling to accept anything from the man who had kept him and his sister apart.**

**The General smiled. "Although we will never be friends, Illya Nichovetch, perhaps someday we can at least accept one another. Have a safe trip back to New York," he said as he and Sophie headed to his car.**

**Just before the General reached it, Illya heard his sister calling the General's name. He stopped and waited for her to catch up with him. She looked him in the eyes.**

**"I do not approve of how you did it, but I thank you for trying to do what you believed was right by me." With that she kissed his cheek and walked back towards Illya and Napoleon as they waited for her, but she stopped when she heard Sophie call to her.**

**Sophie walked up to Josephina. "I guess I misunderstood what you were doing. The General has explained what you have given up for Russia. It takes a courageous person to surrender everything to follow their principles. I am not sure that I could do what you have done, but I am proud to call you a friend if you still would accept me?"**

**Jo gave her a hug, "Thank you. I will always appreciate your friendship. If you ever come to New York for any reason, please make sure to contact me. I would enjoy showing you the home that I have made there," she said turning, putting her arms around the two men that she held close to her heart as they headed toward the hotel.**

**The mission was over, and their plane would leave early the next morning. Illya and Josephina Kuryakin had old memories they both felt needed to be shared and dealt with before they could be at last put aside**

**Although they had been separated as children the day their babushka, mother and siblings were murdered by the Nazis, their experiences were similar as they lived through their childhood. Both of them had run away from the different labor camps where they were sent by the Nazis returning to lived off the streets of Kiev.**

**It always surprised them that they had never run into each other while they were growing up on the streets or even after the Russian returned and placed them into schools, but somehow destiny had prevented it. Not**

**Napoleon Solo watched as the brother and sister left their Kiev hotel. He had been invited to accompany them, but knew this was their time to be together and begged off saying he had a headache. He hoped the evening's journey would help them come to terms with their past.**

**Memories from their childhood stirred from within them as Jo and Illya walked arm and arm while the smells of _borshch, perog_ and _ryba_ filled the air. The sounds of Russian float over to them reminding them that when young, they were not even allowed to speak their native language of Ukrainian; the government had decreed only Russian could be spoken in public.**

**Their early years had been spent trying to survive the Nazi occupation of their country during the war. Many of the people from Kiev did not survive that time. The two had lost the rest of their family and just struggled to survive safely together while much of the city was destroyed around them by Hitler's burn policy.**

**As they walked along, the diversity of the people in the city caught their attention. When they were last here only the old, women and children were all that were left as most of the men were at either the front or dead. Now the streets were filled with people of all ages who appeared well fed and happy.**

**They were passed by laughing, smiling people who conversed freely were so different from the frightened ones that Jo and her brother recalled from their memories.**

**"I remember babushka warning us about so much before she died. I tried to keep that in mind as I lived on the streets," Jo told Illya.**

**"I was about eleven before I ever told anyone my last name," Illya said recalling warnings she had given them. "Babushka, always said never to reveal our last name because too many people hated anyone who had to do with thearistocracy. When she explained it was because grandfather had been one of the last Dukes left in Kiev from before the revolution. I was upset as I was very proud of our name but did as she said because she told us that people had long memories and would kill anyone who was related to one from that time. It always made me be careful and not call attention to myself."**

**As they walked on, the rich diverse aromas of foods from the many shops and restaurants called to them. But it also brought back memories of how much at times they would have been thrilled just to find an old piece of bread to help take away their hunger.**

**As they walked farther into the old city, they pulled their warm coats closer to them. This natural gesture had them noticing the others who passed them by. Warm coats, thick pants, and boots were worn by everyone they saw. How warm they looked compared to those shadows of the past that they could see in the dark alleyways of the city.**

**The memories of undernourished children dressed in nothing more than rags, hiding themselves, afraid of someone bigger who would steal the little that they had haunted them.**

**Jo said, "How I longed for even a thin sweater as the temperatures fell."**

**"And real shoes. Oh, the holes in my shoes that let the snow soak my feet, though I knew that I was lucky to have what worn shoes I did.**

**When they entered the residential area, the houses looked so warm and inviting. The visions of the wrecked buildings where they took refuge after the Ukrainian secret police had dynamited most of the buildings to destroy the German military authorities still lingered in their minds. The wind had whipped though the crumbling buildings that offered only a small amount of protection from the cold and the soldiers that were looking for them.**

**Suddenly a dog started barking, startling Illya and reminding him of other phantoms of the past. Jo could feel him pull her closer. How he had hated that sound. Dogs were his opponents back then, fighting him for the little food that he would find. It was only when a woman walked by with her dog on a leash, did Illya's hold on Jo's waist loosen.**

**The shadows were becoming stronger. Memories came rushing back of the people who were taken to Germany as forced laborers where they were considered _Untermensch_(sub-humans) never to return. They had heard the rumor of their friends being kicked, beaten, terrorized and killed while living on starvation rations and in primitive conditions.**

**Though they seemed to wander aimlessly, when they finally reached Saint Anthony's Church, they both knew that it was where they were heading. It was sitting on a hill, its single dome calling to them even as children. It was where babushka had brought them frequently as children until the war had taken her from them. It was a museum now, but during the war the government allowed regular masses.**

**Jo said, "I still remembered the only time I saw tears in babushka's eyes."**

**She glanced at her brother wondering if he remembered, and as he looked away she knew he did. "It was the day that I had refused to step into the church. Babushka cried because I had denounced any belief in God."**

**That day they were to say goodbye to their father during the Eastern Orthodox Catholic Church requiem mass of the dead for him and all the others from Kiev who were dying in the war.**

**Illya remembered that he was seven years old when he had told his sister and Babushka, "If God can take away what I love; he is no one I wish to know," then walked away from the church never looking back.**

**Neither took a step toward the entrance, each for their own reasons.**

**Illya felt Jo began to shake as she quietly cried, "I must leave here," she said. He felt the terror of those days once more invading his heart. He might not have been able to do anything for his sister then, but he could now.**

**He held her tightly to him as they called a taxi to go back to the hotel.**

**They returned to Jo's room, knowing that Napoleon would be sleeping. Illya smiled at her as he grabbed the bottle of vodka, heading for the couch.**

**"What are you smiling about?" Jo asked him.**

**"Just thinking about babushka and what she would have though of us," he said turning to face his sister.**

**"I think she would have been proud of us," she responded, "Maybe even surprised at how well we turned out."**

**"Perhaps it was time for us to put some of our sad past to rest," Illya suggested.**

**They continued thought the night sharing their stories and their tears, then as the morning approached happy memories.**

**Yes, they agreed, babushka would be proud of her two _lyubimyĭ angelov _(beloved angels.)**

**They sat quietly for a few minutes when Illya noticed Jo grinning happily.**

**"What is it?"**

**"Remember how babushka used to call us her _lybimyi angelov," _she said.**

**He nodded his agreement.**

**"Except we were not her beloved angels, the time you gave me that kitten"**

**"I remember that." he said. " I was looking for food when I found that starving little kitten and I brought it home to give to you for you to help nurse it back to health."**

**"Yes," Jo smiled. "It was actually white after we cleaned it up, and it had blue eyes just like the two of us. And you named it _Sapphire."_**

**"Babushka would call the three of us "_Chertiki_(little devils) as we raced through the house chasing each other," she laughed. At night I used to take the kitten to bed to keep me company. It was a bit of happiness in an unhappy time.**

**As she was remembering that wonderful time in her life, Illya started to laugh. "Do you remember the day when babushka woke up to a dead mouse in her bed; a gift from our Sapphire?"**

**Oh how we laughed at the sight of her chasing the kitten around the house with a broom.**

**"Until she had sent us outside with the Sapphire to weed the garden." Illya added.**

**One pleasant memory followed the other until the two fell asleep together on the sofa that night.**

**...**  
><strong>As the flight took off for New York the next morning, Napoleon noticed his two companions seemed more settled as they watched out the window as their country disappeared though the clouds.<strong>

**He hadn't asked where they'd gone or what they'd done when his partner returned, hoping that one day one of them might tell him. It really didn't matter, as long as what ever it was made them content, he didn't really need to know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Mole in the Yard Affair **

**Chapter 9**

**New York**

**Although most had accepted Jo back at UNCLE without question, there were still those who believed that she might have been guilty of the charges against her. The majority of agents and personnel were generally happy to see her again safe and secure.**

**Napoleon and Illya met up in the gym for their weekly match when Napoleon brought up his concerns about Jo being so quiet since their return from Russia. She and April were just finishing their workout when they overheard the men's conversation.**

**When Napoleon spoke about Jo, her brother suggested giving her time to readjust to her surroundings once more as she was still trying to overcome the experiences from her past."**

**"You know for someone who was upset about my activities in Rome, when I suggested something might have been wrong you brushed it off. Don't you think that I'm worried about her well-being too? "**

**They stepped onto the mat and as Napoleon spoke, he grabbed Illya by shirt rolling backwards on the mat throwing his partner over him onto the mat.**

**Recovering from the move, Illya waited for his partner to stand before he whipped out a leg knocking him to the mat then landed on him in an attempt to pin him.**

"**She is my sister and I have a right to worry about her and will do what I must to protect her. She really is not your concern," Illya spoke softly so that only Napoleon could hear him.**

**"And I happen to be in love with her, so I've as much right as you to worry about her," Napoleon shot back as he flipped his partner.**

**Illya spoke as he managed to extract himself from beneath Napoleon. "You say you love her but from what I have seen, you have no problem still having sex with everything in a skirt."**

**"Perhaps Kuryakin, if you spent less time with your nose in a book," Napoleon began as he was thrown over Illya head, "And more at the world around you, you might have noticed I've stopped sleeping with every woman I ****met.**

**Their testosterone levels began to increase as both men continued their face off, allowing the emotions that were normally held within to rise to the surface.**

**Though neither would purposefully injury the other, they had found this sort of workout an excellent way to work off their frustrations with the job and with each other.**

**The manager of the gym known as Bruiser to the men and women who worked out in it, motioned for the Section Three agents who were stationed there to be on the alert. In the past when these two agents had gone head to head to resolve some conflict, it has often taken a handful of agents to break it up.**

**While Napoleon and Illya continued to bring up issues, the two of them continued to flip, throw and attack each other until they finally began to tire.**

**Bruiser called time before a serious injury took place and was surprised when both men cooperated, stopping immediately. It looked to him as if whatever they were arguing about had been settled.**

**April and Jo watched the as the men work out their disagreement, but they couldn't hear what was being said. It seemed obvious from their actions that both of them felt they were in the right and when it was all over the two women left heading toward April's office.**

**They sat in the office that April shared with Mark Slate, discussing with him what they had overheard between Napoleon and Illya earlier in the gym.**

**After the discussion, Jo finally came to a conclusion. "I think it time for me to clarify some things with the two men in my life. As well as who is in control of my life. They need to understand my life is not something that they need to confront each other about. You know, I think some assistance with this is in order. Would you be willing to help me April?**

**Mark listened as the two women schemed and how they planned to get the two arguing men together again.**

**"I think you birds will find it won't work?" He finally said.**

**"How much do you want to bet?" April asked "I know of no better way to get two men together than to give them a woman to be mad at."**

**"A fiver each that your plan fails and the guys don't react like you think they will. However, if I take this bet, how will we know who's the winner?" Mark asked.**

**"You will know," Jo laughed, "Five each then."**

**Napoleon and Illya received a message that April needed to meet them in their office immediately so when the door opened and Jo was waiting for them, they were mildly confused.**

**"It is time we get a few things stra****ight," she announced cornering them and not giving them a chance to say anything.**

**She was amused that both of them would be stiff and sore tomorrow as she saw bruises beginning to blossom from their exertions in the gym.**

**"I hope the two of you are proud of yourselves. Two grown men fighting over something they have no right to." With this, she turned her attention first directly to Illya.**

**"You are my brother, not my Papa or my guardian. What Napoleon and I do together or what agreement we have made is none of your business. I love you and I am touched that you feel the need to protect me, but remember I am well able to defend and take care of myself."**

**Illya looked down. "I was just trying to keep you from being hurt again."**

**"I have been hurt many times and survived, " she said, "And I know that Napoleon loves me but he will do what he must to get the job done, as will I."**

**She then turned toward Napoleon. "And you. Yes we do have an agreement but do not think I will ignore everything. Illya is my brother and you need to remember that. He is protecting the only family he has and will always do it. I love you both and you are important to me, but just do not overstep your boundaries. Do not ask me to choose between the two of you because all three of us will lose."**

**"Tomorrow when you are both sore from using the gym to show who is the better man was, I hope you feel pretty stupid. You are friends and partners; remember that. If you two want to settle something, maybe I need to do it for you." With that, she gave each of them a kiss and left.**

**Jo met Mark and April in the cafeteria, and then a few minutes later Napoleon and Illya walked in talking to each other. They grabbed some food and began moving toward their usual table until they saw Jo sitting there.**

**"I told you that she overheard us in the gym. I think I had enough of her tongue lashing for a day, shall we eat in peace someplace else, partner?" Napoleon then led the way to a table on the other side of the room.**

**The two women held out their hands toward Mark, "I believe the bet was five dollars each," April said.****  
><strong>**  
>Mark paid the two women then rose to join Napoleon and Illya. Their plan had worked, the two men once more supporting one another against a momentary adversary-Jo and that had seemed to make them forget their disagreement.<strong>

**"If one of you two ever decides to teach me a lesson, please let me know. I'll request a transfer to Antarctica," Mark whispered. Then as he neared where the men were seated he overheard laughter coming from the table he'd just left.**

**….**

**Illya's Apartment**

**Illya was holding a drink in his hand looking out the window when he felt an arm encircle his waist. ****  
><strong>**  
>"A ruble for your thoughts," Jo offered as she laid her head against his back.<strong>

**"I do not understand," he said as he turned around to face her.**

**"Understand what?"**

**He took her hand and led her to the couch. Then once they were settled, she laid her head on his shoulder. Illya had thought over what she had lectured about to him and smiled.**

******"As long as we have been talking about feelings lately, I have several questions of a personal nature to ask you, firstly about you and the General."**

**Jo knew that eventually this issue would need to discussed****. ****"Ask then."**

**"Why did you give the General a kiss before we left? He kept us separated, and he abused and frightened you. He even used his power to keep me afraid of him. Your kiss suggested that you forgave him."**

**"That is all true, but we both have learned to overcome the fear we he caused while living here in West. I kissed him because he tried in his own way to give me a reasonable life. He gave me a place to live when I was homeless, a good education, and although I did not want it, a career that prepared me for something that I discovered that I love to do."**

**She continued after a moment of thought. "We both are the people we are today because of him, whether it was right or wrong. Illya, you have helped me see that someone like me can truly be free of the past. Please, also allow these beliefs to free yourself too."**

**He said nothing in reply to that choosing instead to ask her permission for another question.  
><strong>

**When she nodded, he continued. "Do you truly love Napoleon?"**

**"More than anything in the world," she answered.**

**"But he is a womanizer; I am sure there are few women in headquarters he has not slept with. No matter where we go, he always manages to find a woman for himself. I do not want to see you hurt more because of his ways."**

**"Illya I appreciate your concern but I am all grown up now and must make my own choices. Napoleon and I have come to terms with our relationship. Neither of us is ready to give up fieldwork nor can we take our relationship to the next step. We cannot as we are both honor bound by our commitment to UNCLE, which we will hold true to and it must take precedent over our personal lives."**

**She removed the ring from her finger, showing it to him. "This ring I wear was given to me by Napoleon and is a promise of hopes and dreams that are attainable but not possible now. He cannot promise not ever to sleep with another woman, I cannot make the same promise about another man, as it is something our job may require of us, and you know that to be true, even for yourself. Sometimes it cannot be avoided."**

**"He must continue to behave as he always has because if he changes, there will be too many questions asked. If you really watch him, you will see subtle changes in the way he deals with women. I love him and he loves me that is all I can say."**

**"But you are my **_**sestrenku**_** (little sister) and I will always worry about you. It is just that I know my partner well. He cannot live without his women."**

**"****Illya, I have known what Napoleon was like from the first time I met him. When I fell in love with him, it was with that knowledge. He has made changes for me and for that I love him even more. This is not one sided you know I have made changes for him also." she smiled. "He is my **_**nastoyashchaya **_**lyubov**_**ʹ **_**(true love). I have accepted him as he is."**

**"And you will always be my **_**bolʹshoĭ brat**_** (big brother)," she hugged him****.**

**"As long as you understand," Illya said as he kissed her on top of her head, "that I will watch out for you always my **_**lyubimaya sestrarebenka**_** (beloved baby sister)."**

**A knock at the door caught both their attention. As Jo went to answer it, Illya excused himself to run up to his apartment passing Napoleon on the way in.**

**"Am I still welcome here?" he asked. **

**"As long as you remember what we talked about," she said giving him a stern look but when he gave her his sad little boy look she couldn't bare it, and kissed him as she pulled him into the room by the tie.**

**A few minutes later Illya reappeared with a small white kitten in his arms. "Am I forgiven?"**

"**It has blue eyes," she smiled as he placed the kitten in her hands. She relived that small memory from so many years ago of the last time he had given her a similar gift. A happy memory in the collection of many bad ones. A peck on the cheek ensured Illya that he was also forgive.**

"**I am going to call her "Lapis," she said touching the beautiful blue stones in her necklace another gift from the past.**

**Illya handed Jo and Napoleon a drink then offered a toast, **_**"V budushchyee, sestrenka i moĭ drug **_**(to the future, little sister and my friend)."**

**"Budushchem, starshiĭ brat i lyubovʹ(the future, big brother and love)."**

**Napoleon lifted his glass to add a toast only to find the kitten hanging affectionately onto his arm." B**_**udushchem , drug i lyubov (the future, my friend and love).**_

**Arguments and frustrations forgotten; the three enjoyed the rest of the evening quietly together, in one another's company, secure in the knowledge that they would be always there for each other.  
>..<strong>

**..**

**Author note: Thanks to MLaw for support and encouragement.**


End file.
